


From One Good Time To Another

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:10:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy loved her husband, of course she did, but shagging Harry Potter was too devilishly good to give up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From One Good Time To Another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for smutty_claus 2013. Thank you to my beta, flipflop_diva.

This wasn't exactly how Pansy had thought her life would turn out. Not for one small second did she ever dream she'd be showing up at Harry Potter's house in order to surprise him, wearing nothing but her scarlet coat, thigh-high stockings and four-inch heels. She'd spent two hours doing and re-doing her make up so it looked perfect, and though she'd gone through two dozen outfits at least, she figured Harry would find it sexier if she simply wore nothing but the essentials.

Pansy had been to 12 Grimmauld Place six times now, so she knew exactly where to Apparate. She landed on Harry's front steps and pulled out her compact mirror, double checking she looked perfect before using the golden lion door knocker. She placed a wicked grin on her face and waited, a little apprehensive when she thought she heard two people's voices coming to the door. 

_I must be imagining it_ , she conceded. It was just her paranoia playing up. Ever since she'd begun her affair, she'd been more paranoid than ever before. In fact, she hadn't been this paranoid since the end of the war when she thought everyone was out to get her after she'd tried to hand Harry over. How they would laugh at that now, knowing they were shagging.

The door opened, and it turned out Pansy wasn't being paranoid at all. There, standing right next to the man she'd been expecting to see, was her husband, Draco Malfoy. He looked just as bewildered to see her as she did him, and Harry also appeared confused that she was on his doorstep.

"Pansy? What are you doing here?"

_Think fast_. "Oh, Hermione wanted me to talk with Harry about the newest magical creatures proposal." Hermione was Pansy's boss; the three of them worked for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Harry was the Head, hoping to become Minister for Magic one day, whilst Hermione was deputy. Pansy was Hermione's assistant, a job she'd worked long and hard to get. They'd started her off at the very bottom, but she was a good worker, and despite her past, they couldn't deny that.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Dressed like that?"

"Yes," Pansy snapped. "I am going dancing with the girls tonight, you know that. I didn't think I'd have time to get ready afterwards." She eyed him suspiciously, turning the attention onto him. "What are _you_ doing here, anyway?"

"Believe me, I don't want to be." Draco rolled his eyes. "I needed a reference, to begin my Auror Training. I figured they couldn't exactly refuse me if Harry Potter gave me one."

Pansy smiled; she loved Draco's ability to get what he wanted. 

"I can take that reference back if you want," Harry said in annoyance, going for Draco's pocket.

"I don't think so!" Draco batted Harry's hand away a little harsher than necessary, prompting Harry to shake his hand to get rid of the sting. "Right, I'm going. Don't be back too late tonight, Pans." Draco kissed Pansy on the cheek before he Disapparated, and the second he left, Pansy and Harry shared nervous, but relieved, looks.

" _What_ are you doing here?!" Harry grabbed her and pulled her inside quickly, before anyone else could get a glimpse of her. "I know Hermione didn't send you; she was here this morning."

Pansy rolled her eyes and pushed past him into the living room. She waited for him to follow her before slowly unbuttoning her coat, revealing inches of her naked body with each move. When the coat was dropped to the floor, she looked him in the eye and said, "Would you like to ask me again what I'm doing here?"

Harry had seen Pansy naked many times, but it never failed to render him speechless. It was the biggest ego boost Pansy had ever had. While Draco found her attractive, he never let himself be as vulnerable as Harry did, which was part of her attraction to him.

"Er... Yes? No? I don't know. Jesus, Pansy! Your _husband_ was here only moments ago!"

"Oh, come now," Pansy said seductively, waggling her hips. "I know you love the danger just as much as me." That wasn't quite true; Harry had once told her he'd had enough danger in his life and that he didn't need Draco Malfoy coming after him any time soon. Pansy had kissed him and told him to shut up, and that was the end of that conversation. Her advances towards him were pretty much the end of every conversation they had, especially when she didn't like where it was going.

"Still, I—" Harry licked his lips, his eyes taking in every inch of her well maintained figure. "Maybe we should talk after."

"I'll grant you that." Pansy grinned. "If the sex is good."

Harry needed no more of an invitation than that, practically lunging towards her and wrapping his arms around her. Had she been wearing clothes, she was sure he would have ripped them off. His lips caressed her neck, devouring it almost, because no matter what else she and Harry did, she would not let him kiss her. No matter what, that was reserved for Draco only. Harry had complained at first because he apparently _loved_ kissing, but Pansy would not, would never, budge on that particular issue.

"You smell _gorgeous_ ," Harry said, running his fingers through her hair and taking in her scent. She had used her most expensive perfume, which she usually only reserved for special occasions, so she was glad he'd noticed. It was a wizarding perfume, so there were a few magical pheromones in it to make men go crazy. Not that Harry wasn't crazy enough for her already.

"I know." Pansy pushed him back and away from her hard, amused at the confusion on his face. She walked slowly towards him and pushed him again, further and further, until he was pushed back onto the sofa. "Take off your trousers," she said firmly, standing in front of him. He did as she asked, hurriedly removing them. "Now your underpants." She liked bossing him about a bit. She liked to be the one who got to tell the great Harry Potter what to do. It gave her that little bit of control, which she relished, as Draco liked to be the one with it all when they were together. "Your shirt, too."

Pansy intended to straddle him, but first, she wanted to feel his tongue on her cunt. That, too, was something she never got with Draco. It was, how should she put it, _frowned upon_ , for pure-blood wizards to engage in such practices. It just wasn't done. The sex between her and Draco wasn't vanilla all the way, of course not, but it was never as adventurous as how it was with Harry. Though she didn't like to think about it too much, she believed his Muggle upbringing had a hand in that. Muggles did seem to be far more sexually adventurous than their magical counterparts.

Slowly and carefully, so as not to trip and fall and completely ruin the moment because of her heels, Pansy stood on the blue, fabric sofa. She placed a leg either side of Harry's thighs and guided his hands to steady her legs, placing her own hands on his head for further security. This gave her the added advantage of being able to direct his attentions. She didn't need to tell him to start; the second her cunt was near enough, Harry moved his head forwards slightly and stuck his tongue out, delicately brushing it over her clit.

"Don't tease me!" Pansy said, pushing his face into her. He got the message and took her engorged clit into his mouth, sucking it gently and licking it with his tongue. He played with her little nub until it was far too sensitive and she had to push his head down so he could lick her entrance. He lapped away and pushed his tongue into her as far as it would go, exploring as much as possible. She moaned with pleasure and need, wanting more than Harry's tiny tongue within her. She pulled his head away and knelt down, straddling Harry and taking his erect and pulsing cock in her hand. She stroked him a couple of times and took a bead of pre-come on her index finger, bringing it to her mouth and eagerly tasting him.

Pansy savoured the taste as she guided his cock to her dripping wet cunt and slowly sat down upon him, taking his full length within her. She placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and gradually moved up and down a few times, getting used to him until she was confident enough to go at her usual pace. She loved riding him, being able to take her pleasure in her own hands. She could go at the pace she wanted, angle herself how she liked, and all the while it was the perfect position for Harry to occasionally suck on her nipples and play with her clit, too.

Pansy set her pace slowly at first. She leaned in towards Harry to let him play with and tease her nipples. He pinched them gently and twisted them a little, and just when she was about to shout at him to put one in his mouth already, he lifted her left breast and sucked on her nipple. Much like he had with her clit, he brushed his tongue over it, but he also, very carefully, allowed his teeth to graze it a bit. He toyed with her right nipple as his mouth pleasured her left, then with a slightly harder bite to her left, he switched breasts.

Keeping one hand on Harry's shoulder, Pansy trailed her right one down Harry's body. She pinched a nipple, slightly harder than he had pinched hers. She grinned devilishly and did it again, but Harry didn't retaliate by biting her harder. He continued sucking and licking, grazing every so often, irrespective of the harsh treatment she was delivering to his own nipples. She knew he liked pain a little more than she did. 

The pace was getting too slow, so she leant backwards a little and pulled her breast out of Harry's mouth. With another pinch to Harry's nipple, Pansy rode him harder, smirking when he groaned and leant his head back against the sofa to revel in the feel of his cock inside her. He kept his eyes open, watching her breasts bounce up and down in front of his face. She was a little above average size, enough to be large enough for the lads to notice her, but not enough to be a nuisance, so it was a nice sight for Harry to see.

Pansy could feel her orgasm growing, her arousal high as she thought of how close she and Harry had been to getting caught, and the many people she'd passed walking here in just her scarlet coat. None of them had known she was naked underneath, or that she was on the way to continue her extramarital affair. Those thoughts fuelled her desire, and she brought her right hand down from Harry's nipple to her clit, rubbing it in circles as she fucked Harry's cock—which was marginally larger than Draco's. How Draco would delight at knowing that particular morsel of information.

Her nails were digging into Harry's shoulder, sure to leave marks that he'd have to place a glamour upon in case anyone accidentally saw them. His groans were adding to her arousal, and she rubbed her clit harder as she rode Harry faster. She felt his hands upon her hips—a sure sign he was close, too—his thrusts meeting hers as they fucked themselves into orgasmic pleasure. She moaned loudly as she came, squeezing her muscles and milking Harry's cock, bringing him to orgasm inside her.

"Fuck," Pansy said breathlessly as she slowly sat down on Harry's cock and leant against him for a moment. She relaxed into his shoulder, leaning her head on the sofa next to his. She ran her fingers through his hair and traced his scar, savouring this quiet, intimate moment between them. In this time, they were just two people who enjoyed good sex. In several minutes' time, they'd be Harry Potter and Pansy Malfoy, talking about how they couldn't do this any more because it wasn't fair to either of them or Draco. It wouldn't matter, though. Their talking was pointless. The sex was far too good to stop, and they needed each other right now.

"That was good. Great, actually."

"Of course it was," Pansy replied confidently. Sensing the moment was over, she sat up off Harry's cock and planted herself beside him. She lay back against the arm of the sofa and placed her legs on his lap. "I'm sure you expected nothing less."

Harry smirked. It was a strange expression on his face; one few people ever saw. Her Slytherin side seemed to bring it out of him more than anything else. "We'll get caught one day, you know. We can't stay a secret forever."

"Yes, we can." Pansy rolled her eyes; Harry had a tendency towards the melodrama, despite the fact that it was her taking all the risk. He didn't have a wife or girlfriend to worry about, though he was probably concerned that Ron and Hermione would disapprove. Pansy didn't care about them. She only cared about Draco. Besides the slightly vanilla sex, their marriage was good, though she knew he went elsewhere too. He was less discreet about it than her, so it was a good thing that she didn't really mind. As long as nobody else but her and his floozy knew, that was fine.

" _Nothing_ can stay a secret forever."

"Says who?"

Harry shrugged. "Me?"

"If nobody tells him, and we're careful about not getting caught, then yes, it can." Pansy sighed. "Why do you even care so much? You hate Draco. I thought you'd be pleased about one-upping him and shagging his gorgeous wife."

"I'd rather not be beaten to a bloody pulp, thank you very much."

"Is that all you're worried about?" Pansy quirked an eyebrow. "Come on, Harry. You've taken beatings before."

"I have a suspicion that Malfoy wouldn't stop, and who's to say he wouldn't use Dark magic on me?"

Pansy was sick and tired of people thinking Draco hadn't changed since he was a scared and panicked schoolboy. Draco, unlike his father, had not been a Death Eater by choice, and so his actions were not those of his own choosing. Except perhaps the Cruciatus curse he'd nearly cast on Harry, but he wasn't exactly in the right state of mind back then. "He wouldn't," Pansy assured him, though Harry didn't seem too reassured. "Trust me. Draco's redeemed now. You just gave him a reference so he could be an Auror, for Merlin's sake. You must know I'm right."

"Yeah, well." Harry grunted. "He probably won't be once he finds out about us."

"Ugh!" Pansy got up and bent down to grab her coat. "See, this is why we could never work as a couple. I can't even stay for five minutes after we've had sex! You're too whiny and worried. You're a great fuck, but let's be honest, that's about it."

"Whatever." Harry narrowed his eyes and pouted a little, sulking. Now she definitely had to get out of there. Nothing good came of a sulking Harry Potter. She tied her coat firmly around herself and checked her appearance in the mirror. She had to run her fingers through her hair a couple of times, but she didn't look that dishevelled.

"Goodbye, Harry," Pansy said as she exited the living room. He didn't look at her as she left, nor did he chase her down the hallway. He'd be sulking for a few hours, she guessed. Probably pop along to the pub later. Maybe she'd even get a glimpse of him when she was out with her girls, which she needed to go home and get ready for now. Draco wouldn't be home for a few hours yet; he was too busy doing as much research and training as possible to become an Auror, after he had realised a few months ago that that was what he wanted to do with his life.

Pansy sighed heavily as she stepped out of 12 Grimmauld Place and got ready to Disapparate. Harry's words were ringing in her head, but she knew if she dwelled on them she'd end up exactly like him. She had enough on her hands with her paranoia as it was, without Harry making it worse. Moping and sulking had never suited Pansy, anyway. It wasn't a good look. 

Determined that they could indeed keep their secret as long as they were both careful, Pansy spun around and went home to get ready for another good time.


End file.
